Resident Evil JailBird: An Angel Lost Her Wings
by Valkyrie Redfield
Summary: Claire Redfield had been finally captured by Umbrella. She has been in a cell for quite some time... What is she going to do...?
1. An Angel Fallen From Glory

_My name is Claire Redfield. I have been a prisoner of the Umbrella Corperation for months. How many, I really don't know. I lost track of the time after a few weeks. The place is really damp... water driping from the ceiling constantly. If not for a small drain in the middle of the cell, I'd probably under a few inches of water right now. But because of the conditions... ... well, I've gotten sick. My constant fever and coughing aren't the worse of it. I really don't know how long I'll last like this._

_Maybe it's my punishment. Defying Umbrella... trying to find my brother. I only killed those who wanted me dead first. They weren't innocent... and those creatures were far from it. I put them out of their misery. But I guess... none of it really matters anymore. They've left me here to rot in this damp, dark cell. They stopped feeding me two days ago..._

_Chris... Brother... I wish I could see your smiling face... once more... before I die. That is all that I ask. But I know... I will never see you again. I miss you so much... I don't want to be alone... I don't want you to be alone..._

_I'm sorry it had to end this way..._

Claire's train of thought was broken by the sound of the cell door opening. The loud echo was really the only thing she heard since the dripping water, causing her ears to hurt slightly. Her once bright, firey blue eyes were dull and lifeless. She lost the will to live a month ago... but she just now realized it. She closed her eyes tightly as she went into a fit of coughing. She figured she had neumonia... among other things. She heard someone step into the cell and stand at the door. She looked towards it again. Normally, she would have been surprised, maybe scared... but she didn't care anymore.

The man at the door couldn't help but grin slightly. It thrilled him to see the Redfield Girl in that condition. The angel that fell from glory, left to die in a cell underground. If only her brother knew... His grin widened. His mind was already devising another plan. He glanced to the security camera. He knew how to make the Redfield Boy squirm and suffer. He would make sure he got the footage of her imprisonment. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and walked over to the girl, crouching down and looking at her from behind his sunglasses. "My, my, my... you slipped up big this time, Claire... How long have you been in for? A month?"

She rested her head back against the cold, stone wall as she looked at him. He was blurry to her. She guessed having almost no light was killing her sight... like the cell was killing her. Even though he was blurry, she knew who it was... That voice was too familiar... "W...Wes...ker..." she coughed. She didn't notice how bad her voice was. She figured he was there to mock her... to rub salt into the wounds to her dignity.

"I think it's been more like six months, don't you think so?" he moved dirty hair from her face. She was shivering but sweating. He figured she had no more than two weeks if she stayed in a place like this. "Hm... You probably won't have long... so I have a proposition for you. I will get you out of here, get you back to health... as long as you do everything I say... _everything... _until I let you go..."

She just stared at him. She knew he had things in mind... things she would never do... but she was dying there... she wanted to see Chris again. But would she see him again if she worked for the very man who swears to kill him? Well... she definently wouldn't see him again if she died in this cell. If she agreed to Wesker's deal... she would have to do everything he told her to do. She wouldn't be able to fight back... It was a hard decision...

(I added more to the intro)


	2. The Delimna

Wesker remained crouched, watching Claire. He had time to wait for her decision. He knew she would take her chance with him... if it ment she would get to see her brother again. But he had to let her figure it out for herself. It would do him no good if he was impatient.

Claire coughed again, cringing and gripping her chest in pain. She opened her eyes, looking at him again. She would never see Chris again if she stayed in the cell... but at least she would have a chance to see him again. She gritted her teeth, nodding slightly. "A...Alright..." she reluctantly agreed.

He hid his grin as he stood up. He glanced towards the door as a few uniformed men came into the room, all wearing helmets. One of them picked her up into their arms, looking towards Wesker. Wesker left the room and proceeded down another hall, opposite from the one that Claire was being taken down.

Wesker walked down the hall, kicking down a door to the surveilance room. The guards had already run off the moment they knew he was in the building. He grinned a bit. He could strike fear in anyone... ... anyone except the Redfields, Mr. Burton and Miss Valentine. But that didn't matter. He could scare anyone else... and he was proud of it.

He went to the tape deck and popped out the current tape, and went to a cabinet, looking through the tapes and taking out a few. He had the perfect 'movie' to put together and send to the girl's brother. He grinned more to himself. It would definently get his attention. After he had gotten the tapes, he left the building, going to the helicopter that was waiting on him. He climbed inside and it lifted off the ground, he pressed a button on a device. The building exploded.


	3. Redfield TV

Chris Redfield sighed as he cleaned his shotgun, shaking his head. He hadn't heard from his sister in awhile. He had called the university a few times (a few times a _day_), and got no answer from her room. He tried to tell himself she was ok, that she was just always in class and hanging out with friends... but something was aching in him.. as if something wasn't right.

Jill's sudden yelling of his name broke him out of his thoughts, causing him to bolt into the room she was in. She was staring at the TV. Chris caught a glimpse of what it had said before it went away: 'Jill, be a dear and get Chris for me'.

Almost as soon as Barry and Rebecca was in the room as well, what seemed to be a home movie or something played. In the beginning, it said 'Claire's Journey to find her brother.' Chris went pale. She was looking for him? All this time... she was following him? He sunk into the chair that Rebecca had slid under him. She had noticed he looked like he was about to collapse.

The group watched as the screen changed. The title said - Raccoon City, 1998. It was a surveilence tape... a surveilence tape with Claire in it. She was running down the hall, being chased by a massive creature... a tyrant. She had a little girl with her. The scene changed to her being alone, backing away from something that wasn't a tyrant. It had a tattered labcoat hanging off of it, and massive claws. Whoever it was who was playing this... did it for the soul purpose of making them watch what the nineteen year old went through.

The next title said - Umbrella's Paris Facility, 1998. More surveilence footage. This time, she was running down a hall, being chased by guards. She skid to a hault at the end of the hall, a bright light clearly showing in the window. She suddenly turned and bolted down another hall as the hallway and window was shattered. A helicopter was shooting at her. The camera view changed and she was running down the other hall, being shot at by the helicopter.

Jill had to get the help of Barry to pry Chris' hands from the arms of the chair before he hurt his hand, he was gripping it so tightly.

The cameras changed, and she had dove inside another room, rolling and getting up. She had twenty guns aimed at her. Chris pratically cheered when she blew the men up by using flamable tanks behind them. But his cheer was cut short when Claire ened up in a face off with a guard. She tried to fire, but her gun was empty.

- Rockfort Island Prison, 1998. Claire was imprisoned, chased by zombies and dogs, sniped at, thrown around... Jill had to keep Chris in his chair. Barry turned it off, knowing Chris had enough. "Come on, Chris..." he looked to him. "... you don't need to finish watching that. We'll find your sister, ok?"

Chris relaxed, sighing and closing his eyes, shaking his head. "I know... it's just..." he slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair. "Dammit! It's all my fault! She was trying to find me..." he gritted his teeth, burying his face in his hands. 

Jill put her arms around him, sighing. "It's ok, Chris..." she tried to comfort him.


	4. An Obligated Offer Acceptance

Claire was laying in a bed, with covers over her. She was slowly recovering from her illness, and running a high fever. She started coughing, gripping her chest in pain. She winced, groaning a little. She slowly opened her eyes to see one of the men that had been with Wesker, standing over her and looking down at her. She gritted her teeth, looking up at him and scooting back a little.

"I have orders to bring you to Wesker once you woke up." The man pratically pulled her up into a sitting position, then off the bed and to her feet. "Let's go..." he started dragging her out of the room and down the hall, not even caring that she could barely keep standing.

She wasn't sure how long it took to get from the room to the destination, but by the time they got there, she felt like she ran twenty miles. She was ready to pass out right there, but forced herself not to as soon as she was pushed into a room. She felt sick to her stomach almost instantly.

The room was completely white and sterile, adorned with shelves of utensils and medical tools. Computers were set up with men in long white coats working on them. There were machines around a metal table, with a white cloth drapped over it. She knew imediately what it was...

A Lab.

Her blue eyes went from the table, towards Wesker, who was coming towards her. There was something about the look on his face that told her she wasn't going to like what he was going to say... or had planned. Over his normal black uniform, he wore a white labcoat, with a strange symbol on it. She knew he was no longer a part of Umbrella, but wasn't sure if the company had already been established and Wesker joined... or Wesker created his own. Either way, she was behind enemy lines.

"Glad to see you're finally up, Claire..." Wesker smirked slightly, looking at her through his normal sunglasses. He could tell that she was uneasy about the room... and his new addition to his attire. The thought only made him grin, not caring how she reacted. "Now I know you _hate_ labs so much... but you will have to make an exception under the circumstances. Let me be clear on this, and I will only say it once, because I know you will start to defy me: I _own_ you, Redfield. If you wish to stay alive long enough to see your brother again, you will do _exactly_ what I say, when I say it. Do I make myself clear?" his voice was firm and demanding. He knew it was the only way to get her to listen to him.

Claire found herself flinching. She could go through hell and back... and find that this man scared the hell out of her more than anything ever would in her life. But he was right... she wanted to see her brother again. After they were reunited, she and Chris could fight Wesker off, and she would be off the hook. She nodded slightly. "Y...yeah..."

The older man found himself grinning even more than before. "Good... now lay down on that table..." he turned slightly towards the table, pointing at it. He watched in delight as she slowly went over to it, reluctantly crawling onto it. "Now close your eyes and relax... ... by the time you wake up... you'll be a new person..."

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck, her eyes widening in pain. She started to feel groggy and dizzy. The last thing Claire heard was Wesker's dark laugh.

(I have decided to continue, since I have had a few people wanting me to)


	5. The Search

"Chris? What are you doing?" Jill watched her friend get out a large bag and starting to stuff weapons and ammo in it. She hated seeing him distressed like that. And after seeing that surveilence footage... there was no doubt that Claire was in danger.

"I'm going to save her, what else?" Chris looked at Jill as though she had asked the stupidest question there ever was, shoving his shotgun into the bag. "I have to save her before she goes through anything else because of me..." he shook his head a little, looking down. "But I don't know where to start looking."

She put her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. "It's ok, Chris... we'll find her..." he ran her hand through his hair slightly. "Barry and I will start tapping into Umbrella files on the computer." she kissed him on the cheek. "Just wait... ok?" she pulled away from him and headed into the other room with Barry.

He felt the tears burning in his eyes. He hadn't really cried since... well... ... it didn't matter. He hadn't cried for a long time. He wiped the tears from his eyes, shaking his head, slumping in a chair and burying his face in his hands, trying to keep himself from crying... trying to tell himself she was ok...

A few hours passed, and Jill and Chris were in a facility... the facility Claire had been in. They had found a file stating that Claire had been captured and locked in a basement cell... for over six months. That information alone almost killed him. She had been locked away for months and he hadn't been there... he hadn't noticed...

The basement was littered with bullets, and soldiers and scientists alike were laying dead, having bullet wounds all over them. Chris looked around, looking worse than he had when he saw the file on her. "W...what..." was all he could say, looking to Jill with confusion.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "It's ok..." she walked on, heading down the stairs and towards the cells, finding all of them empty, though one seemed to have been recently occupied.

Chris looked around at the damp room. There was only a wet sheet on the ground that looked like it had been sat on recently, though he did notice something wedged between a gap in a brick, as if someone had picked away at the cement between two bricks, and put something in it. He went over to it and stuck his fingers in the gap, pulling something out. His eyes widened as he looked to Jill.

She went over to him, looking at the object in his hand. It was a gold lighter. It wasn't damp. It seemed the owner of it didn't want it to get wet. But she realized something once he turned it over. It said 'To Claire, With Love, Chris.' "She was here..."

He gritted his teeth, holding onto the lighter, holding it close and turning towards her. "She was here! She was here and something happened! Someone took her!" he was pretty much freaking out.

Jill had never seen Chris in the condition he was in, before. She didn't know what to do, so she grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Chris! Snap out of it! We'll find her!" she yelled, trying to break him out of his state of freaking out.

It couldn't be sure whether it was Jill who snapped him out of it, or the sound of a helicopter that did the trick. Either way, both of them looked up. Chris suddenly bolted from the room, and up the stairs heading for the roof.


	6. The Horrible Discovery

Chris and Jill stood by door of the roof, watching the helicopter as it decended. Both had their weapons ready and aimed. The helicopter didn't belong to any ally of theirs, nor was the symbol on the side look familiar. He gritted his teeth as it shut off, the door sliding open. Out hopped Wesker, looking the same he did the last time he saw him... though he looked as alive as he did before the Tyrant impaled him. 

A smaller form hopped out after him, surprisingly wearing the same exact thing Wesker was... looking freakily like a twin or clone of his, just smaller in size, having longer blonde hair... ... and a female. Something about her, though, seemed familiar, though the sunglasses hid most of the upper part of her face. She looked to him, along with Wesker.

"What the hell...?" both Chris and Jill couldn't believe what they were seeing. Who the hell in their right mind would work with Wesker... let alone... look like him. "Wesker? Who the hell is that!"

The girl-Wesker smirked slightly, lifting her gloved hand to the sunglasses, she tlited her head to the side, slowly pulling her sunglasses off and looking towards him, still smirking. Her eyes looked exactly like Wesker's. "Hello, Brother." she lowered the sunglasses to her side, dropping them as she watched him.

Both Jill's and Chris' eyes widened as they recognized the youngest Redfield under the Wesker-look. They stood there, dumbfounded. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "What the hell did you do to my sister, you sick freak!" Chris yelled at him, ready to rip him apart.

"Oh... I just made a few... improvements..." he grinned darkly. "I think she looks better now... don't you?" He loved to see the look of pain in his enemy's eyes. The look of not knowing what to say or do. The process had been... harder than he had suspected. Claire's body had rejected the virus from his DNA at first. Of course, they couldn't completely seperate his DNA from the virus. But it wasn't such a bad thing, now that he thought about it. They were mentally linked... and he didn't even have to tell her what to do. She would just do what he would do. He didn't have think about it. He liked it better than having to order men around. Someone who wouldn't talk back, who he didn't have to tell what to do. It was like having another one of him running around.

Claire glanced at Wesker slightly, before looking back to the two, as though she had gotten a silent order. Before the two could react, she was inches from Chris' face, slamming her fist into his chest, listening to him gasp in pain and surprise, and seemed to grin when he hit the door, denting it. She glanced to the side, smirking a bit as she turned towards Jill, lunging at her and getting bullets to the chest. Her knee rammed into the girl's stomach, sending her back into the wall.

Wesker's grin only grew. Watching the Redfield Girl attacking her own brother and friend with no mercy gave him satisfaction beyond what he thought he could ever get. Then again... it was extremely hard for him to be satisified with the shoddy work of normal humans.


	7. Wait, What?

**_(After over six years, I have returned. Seems my old stories are getting new fans.)_**

Chris managed to push himself up to a knee. It felt like he had been hit by a semi and slammed into the wall. Jill hit the wall beside him. "You.. ok?" he asked quietly. Stupid question, he knew, but he wanted to know if she was ok enough to fight.

Jill nodded to him slightly. She had felt a few ribs crack, but was sure she was able to stand. Her mind was reeling from what was going on. Even after everything, including the walking dead and the mutations, she still couldn't grasp this as being possible. How could someone rewrite another person's DNA and mind like that? The thought of it was mind numbing. It ment that at any time, anyone could be turned into anyone just by a change in DNA.

Claire was already in front of them, looking down. She knew who they were, and that she should care enough not to kill them. But she didn't. She couldn't care, even if she had tried. Not that she really wanted to try. It wasn't who she was now. All she cared about was power, and seeing others suffer. She wanted control of everything, every little life. She wanted to be able to just say a word, and have others die. And she knew where exactly to start.

Wesker stood back and watched them. He was proud of himself. It had to be his best idea yet. He didn't really have to do much, except watch. His mind was already going off on what should be taken care of next. Thinking about it, he remembered he really didn't need the Wong girl anymore. She wasn't much of a lackey anyways. Nice to look at, but he never trusted her with any important information. She was a backstabber, and the last thing he needed was her selling off information to the highest bidder. She already knew too much already, so he decided that it was time to _terminate_ her contract.

His train of thought was broken when he noticed Claire was only a few feet away from him. He found that her mind was shielded from his, and he was unable to tell what she was thinking. His surprise escalated into shock as she moved at him, punching him hard in the face, sending him skidding back from the force, his shades breaking. "What are you doing?!" He demanded. He couldn't figure out what could have gone wrong.

"What I was created to do.." Claire responded cooly, looking at him. "You three, though, are small time and hardly worth my time or concern... I am off to something much bigger..." She turned, going to the helicopter and hopping in, looking towards them. "Bye bye. Kill you all later!" She closed the door, taking off in the helicopter.


	8. What a Twist!

All three stared at where the helicopter had been, dumbfounded. Jill and Chris looked towards Wesker, who was just as confused as they were. Wesker was quiet, breaking the silence after a moment with a, "Did she just use a line that some 80's cartoon villian would quote...?" It was all he could really think of for the moment, then put his hand to his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He just realized what had happened, and mentally cursed himself. "...I just created a monster..."

Chris looked to Jill, then towards him, crossing his arms with a frown. "Well...?" he replied impatiently. Those were some hefty words coming out of someone who had treated his genetics like they were silly puddy in a toddler's hands.

Wesker said nothing, standing up straight and pulling a pair of shades out of his coat and putting them on, looking towards his nemesis. "I, unfortunately, made a mistake. Everything about her is completely perfectly like me... except that she has no reasoning or purpose for it. Think of it this way... Police officers train dogs to attack criminals.. but they cannot discern between the innocent and the criminals. If left without supervision, they will just attack without knowing why, other than it is what they were trained to do. ... your sister is the same way. Like myself, she wants power, and people to suffer. But she has no purpose, no reason, to do anything methodically, or have any restrictions. As far as she is concerned... I am just another person."

"So, what you're saying is... My sister has been turned into you... but a worse you...?" The thought of it made Chris sick. His sister was worse than Wesker? A bad situation just went straight to horrible. The second thought that crossed his mind was even worse. Wesker would be the only one who could undo what was done to Claire... which ment...

"Looks like we are going to need a cease fire for now.." Wesker looked to Chris and Jill. As much as he _hated_ the idea, the Redfield Boy was probably the only one who could get through to whatever there was of the original Claire and try to stop her long enough for himself to be able to subdue her and get her back to the lab. He extended his hand towards Chris. "We will need to work together to stop her."

Chris cringed at hearing it out loud. It wasn't much of a painful thought, but hearing it was worse. He sighed in defeat. He had to get his sister back. He glanced towards Jill, making sure that she was alright with the temporary truce. His friend nodded, and Chris looked back to Wesker, reluctantly shaking his hand. "Fine. Truce until we get my sister back..."


End file.
